


Non è solo

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, Austrian Grand Prix, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Al primo GP effettivo di stagione, i piloti si ritrovano nella solita riunione iniziale ed è Seb a parlare prima di Lewis per chiedere di poter fare qualcosa contro il razzismo, questo gesto apparentemente semplice per Lewis è molto importante e lo commuove.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 9





	Non è solo

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic si colloca precisamente alla prima riunione piloti del primo effettivo GP di stagione, quando Seb ha parlato per primo al posto di Lewis chiedendo di poter fare dei segni contro il razzismo quali le magliette e il ginocchio, cose che sono state confermate essere state chieste da lui e un altro pilota. Quello che mi piace è che GP dopo GP Seb è sempre lì in prima fila al fianco di Lewis e continua ad inginocchiarsi e a sostenere la sua lotta e la trovo una cosa bellissima. La fic è breve e semplice e Lewis è il solito romanticone. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# NON È SOLO

#  [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/747c6f19aadad3d8610a526398550dfa/d08ca3c333323995-4e/s500x750/c416ede9b3f42c90dc9c88da5d2cd6f029bf9cce.jpg)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f9f334262724ddff13b620c3d93e20d7/d08ca3c333323995-8f/s500x750/133243889e3f077632b86eb393df1418e40fafb2.jpg)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/df768ae19555de70989ed6f657e834a8/d08ca3c333323995-49/s540x810/416d1a8d987ded646d0f6c86812cd1f5982bbaad.jpg)
    
    
    /Seb/

“Non sarà mai solo a fare le sue battaglie, non quelle importanti.  
Io posso fare le mie e le sue, non lo lascerò mai solo.   
Non ha bisogno di dirmi come si sente per saperlo.   
Non ha bisogno di dirmi che ogni volta che fa richieste per le sue battaglie contro il razzismo si sente solo, l’unico ad alzare la mano e a chiedere.   
Io so che si sente solo, so che per la gran parte della sua vita lo è stato.  
L’unico di colore in una comunità prevalentemente bianca.   
Il solo a dover avanzare richieste in favore della sua ‘razza’.   
Il primo a pensarci, a farsi avanti, a tirare fuori la voce, a convincere gli altri.  
Ma questa cosa ora cambia, perché lui non è più solo.  
Non serve essere neri per fare le battaglie dei neri.  
Ora ci sono io che le faccio per lui e con lui. Io sarò il primo a farmi avanti, io il primo a lottare per lui, più di lui se necessario, perché io ho un vantaggio su di lui, sono bianco.   
I pezzi di merda ascoltano sempre di più i bianchi, nelle battaglie contro il razzismo. Un nero non lo ascolti, pensi che sia ovvio, un invasato, un esagerato. Pensi ‘che palle’, pensi ‘affari suoi’.  
Ma se è un bianco a chiedere e pensarci e alzare la voce e insistere, la gente si ferma a pensare ‘ma che cazzo gliene importa? Perché lo fa?’ E ‘se lo fa lui forse vale la pena ascoltare’.   
Non smetteremo solo perché è palloso e faticoso e sono una massa di pigri di merda.  
Perché il punto è questo, la gente non è tutta razzista, quella che non combatte, che non parla e non si schiera, quella che non fa niente anche nel suo quotidiano.   
Quelli che stanno zitti e non fanno un cazzo né a parole né a gesti e fatti, sono una massa di pigri di merda.  
Non è che sono razzisti, non hanno voglia di indossare una maglia, manifestare, parlare, farsi vedere, fare qualcosa, metterci la faccia o dei soldi.   
Cristo santo, chiediamo di indossare una maglia e inginocchiarsi qualche minuto prima delle gare, cosa sarà? Ma ci vuole tempo, ci vuole il farlo.  
E Lewis combatte, ma a volte si sente solo e non insiste. O magari lo fa, ma sentendosi solo contro tutti. Sempre il primo, spesso il solo.  
Perché devi essere sempre tu, sempre e solo tu a parlare? È assurdo!   
Non è giusto!   
E così lo farò io, per lui.  
Parlerò io per lui, prima di lui, al suo posto.   
Oggi sono io qua in questa riunione a proporre a tutti di inginocchiarsi e mettere la maglietta, la gente mi guarda stupita di sentire la mia voce e non quella di Lewis seduto vicino a me che mi fissa meravigliato. Non se l’aspettava, mi sorride commosso, perché i suoi occhi neri li vedi subito quando si commuovono. Gli faccio un breve sorriso e insisto, dietro di me viene un altro collega, in breve qualcuno dice che è d’accordo con il gesto del ginocchio, qualcuno no, ci sono tesi e antitesi, proposte e pareri.  
Alla fine ci sarà concesso il tempo di farlo, chi vuole lo farà, altrimenti no.  
Verranno fornite le magliette. Ci rimango sorpreso che la FIA fornisca le magliette contro il razzismo, non me l’aspettavo.  
Ne avevo fatte fare un mucchio che distribuirò comunque.   
Qua in Ferrari ne abbiamo parlato prima, sapendo che sarebbe stato proposto. Pensavano Lewis.   
Hanno detto che non l’avrebbero fatto, io non ho nemmeno ascoltato la motivazione.   
Che me ne frega.   
Dopo del loro divieto arrivo in riunione piloti e lo propongo io per primo.  
Che si fottano tutti, io ho una mia testa, farò quel cazzo che mi pare. Quest’anno sarà così.   
Se deve essere il mio ultimo anno, sarà l’anno che vorrò.   
Appena l’attenzione si sposta su altro, Lewis corre con la mano sulla mia, nascosta fra le nostre due sedie vicine. Sorrido di sfuggita e gliela prendo, poi facendo finta di nulla torno a guardare davanti, fingendo di ascoltare cosa dicono.  
Che muoiano tutti, io sono qua per lottare. Per me, per lui, per noi.   
Questo 2020 sarà l’anno delle battaglie, non ne lascerò nemmeno una indietro.   
Avanti a testa alta.”

/Lewis/

“Che mi ha commosso non serve dirlo.  
Non me lo aspettavo.  
Ero pronto a proporlo io, come sempre.   
Ero sicuro che come al solito sarei stato io ad alzare la mano e a chiedere un gesto per questa crociata, mi sarei sentito fissato, avrei percepito i pensieri stufi di tutti, patetici codardi. Avrei cercato di convincere, senza paura, a testa alta, mostrando che sono nero e che parlo io per questo. Avrei confidato nel sostegno di Seb e qualcun altro.  
Ma questo no.   
Non mi aveva avvertito che voleva chiederlo lui, mi ha preceduto, ha parlato al mio posto e sono rimasto ebete a fissarlo, incapace di trattenere la commozione.   
Chissà se ho pianto.   
Non ci credevo.  
Come mi sento? Come posso descrivere ciò che provo?  
Dopo anni di lotte solitarie, di sentirmi il solito Lewis che arriva per primo, che spesso parla da solo, al vento, che lotta, che sente la sua voce da sola.  
Dopo anni di io e solo io, io in prima fila a schierarmi.   
Ecco che arriva lui e mi toglie la voce.  
Lui che parla al mio posto.   
Lui che non mi fa parlare.   
Lui che è la mia voce.  
La mia voce.  
Seb è la mia voce.  
Dice le cose che penso, che volevo dire, che pensavo avrei detto.  
Le dice e non gliele ho dette io, non glielo ho chiesto io.   
Come può una persona capirmi fino a questo punto? E non è nemmeno l’essere capito che mi sconvolge tanto, quanto il fatto di non essere il solo, il primo a fare la lotta più importante della mia vita.   
La gente normale non può capire, solo uno che subisce gli stessi abusi per nascita, può capire.   
Un gay, un diverso dalla massa... uno discriminato non per ciò che fa, ma per ciò che è, qualcosa che non può cambiare, di cui non ha colpa.   
Nessun altro può capire e so che Seb non può realmente capire, ma ci va vicino. Eppure è qua che lotta in prima fila esattamente come farei io.   
Oggi non potrei mai amarlo di più.  
Oggi mi sento un leone, mi sento più forte che mai, non mi sono mai sentito più forte di così.  
Mentre gli stringo la mano di nascosto, sperando che nessuno ci noti, so che non serve gli dica nulla. So che capisce anche questo.  
So che sente il mio grazie.  
Quando due sono uniti nel profondo fino a questo punto, combattono le battaglie uno dell’altro come lo farebbe lui e non perché prova e vive le stesse cose, ma perché è così connesso con l’altro che capisce e sa.   
Questa è magia.  
Sarà l’anno dell’amore assoluto, me lo sento.  
E lotteremo anche per questo, oltre che per tutto quanto.”


End file.
